


Flying Dutchman

by JazzApples



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Barely There Angst, Friendship, Gen, its mostly my angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 03:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10069496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzApples/pseuds/JazzApples
Summary: Eizen and Benwick talk in Meirchio on the eve of the final battle.





	

Eizen hadn’t looked up from the letter from his sister, rereading it over and over again. Benwick noticed there were crinkles in the paper already, from where Eizen’s hands were gripping it tightly, as if it might slip away on this wind. And there was that soft smile he was wearing, the one he rarely showed to anyone else, along with the whole other side to him he kept under wraps. Benwick knew this was the real Eizen.

Eventually Eizen must have felt the eyes focused on the back of his head, and he turned around to face Benwick. ‘You want something?’ he put plainly.

This startled Benwick slightly. ‘Huh? Nothing, I guess. Just thinking about how you seem happier, now and in general. I’d say it’s a refreshing change.’

That elicited a few chuckles but Eizen grew silent again and turned away, as if deep in thought. He remained that way for a while, until Benwick was starting to wonder if he’d jinxed it, until Eizen suddenly turned around again. 

‘There’s something I’ve been meaning to talk to you about.’ he said.

‘Okay? What is it?’

Eizen was silent for a few more seconds, and then continued. ‘Human resonance has been amplified by the domain of the Empyrean Innominat. If-when we defeat him, this will be lost and only those born with strong resonance will be able to see the malakhim.’

The cogs started turning in Benwick’s head. ‘We won’t be able to see you anymore.’

Eizen said nothing to that.

‘O-okay.’ Benwick started hesitantly. ‘I suppose I should have seen this coming, huh.’

With nothing else to say to that, they both sat in silence. Then Eizen spoke up abruptly again.

‘That’s why…’ Here he hesitated. ‘That’s why I think you should be the new captain.’

That threw Benwick for the loop. ‘…what?’ was all he could muster.

‘I mean it. You’re experienced, confident, respected… you’re my go-to all the time, so you do all this anyway.’ Eizen carried on, seemingly oblivious to Benwick’s blank look of shock. ‘And while you’re at it, pick out a new first mate too. You’ll need one you can actually see.’

Eizen then seemingly noticed that Benwick was not quite all there, and frowned. ‘Hey, at least think about it, okay? I seriously think you could do this.’

At this Benwick pulled himself back to the real world. ‘No, err, it’s okay. I think… I think I could take this on!’ he replied hastily. ‘The legacy of Aifread’s pirates is safe with me!’

At this, Eizen gave one of his signature smirks. ‘Good. But if I think you’re doing a particularly bad job, I’ll be sure to let you know. I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.’

Benwick simply smiled. ‘I wouldn’t expect you to. Adventuring with the curse is half the fun, after all!’

Eizen’s smirk smoothed into something softer. It tugged at Benwick’s heartstrings a bit. Eizen was going to go back to being a ghost on his own ship, doomed to watch his companions change and grow and die around him, over and over until the Van Eltia and Aifread’s pirates were no more, or until Eizen was. And yet he still associated himself with humans. Benwick found that strength of will to be admirable.

He almost missed it when Eizen spoke again in a soft voice. ‘For all it matters, I’ve enjoyed these last few years. I’m sure I’ll remember them always.’

To that, Benwick only smiled.

They sat in companionable silence after that. Neither of them were good at goodbyes.

**Author's Note:**

> The Flying Dutchman: a legendary ghost ship said to have been lost off the Cape of Good Hope. It is doomed to never port and to sail the seas forever. The crew will try and send messages to people long dead and to accept these to deliver is to bring you misfortune. The ship is heralded as a portent of doom.
> 
> (I love Eizen okay I wish he could’ve been alive and happy)


End file.
